Nothing important happened today
by minuit.m
Summary: Song fic, les dernières pensés de Draco avant de mourrir..


**Nothing important happened today**  
  
_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death _

_(En marchant dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort)_

_ I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left_

_(J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à ma vie et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y a plus grand chose)_  
  
Draco était étendue sur le sol, attendant ce sort qui mettrait fin à ses souffrances. Tout devait finir comme ça avait débuté, il DEVAIT mourir de sa main. Ils avaient tous fuit, tu parles d'alliés...  
  
_Coz I've been blastin and laughin so long, that _

_(Car je me suis amusé si longtemps, que) _

_Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone _

_(Même ma mère pense que mon esprit est parti)_  
  
Après la mort de voldemort, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais servit, Draco s'était senti différent. Pour gagner cette bataille, il avait du s'allier avec Saint Potter, la sang de bourbe et weasel. Cette victoire lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien, Il ne supportait plus cette vie paisible, cette inactivité. On le disait dingue, il répondait qu'il était, au contraire, plus lucide que jamais.  
  
On ne triomphe pas du mal, On peu simplement le cacher mais au fond, il est toujours là. C'était comme si une partie de Voldemort était entrée en lui, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Potter, Granger ou Weasley ? Parce que lui, il était seul, il l'avait toujours été.  
  
_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it _

_(Mais je n'ai jamais croisé un homme qui ne le méritait pas)_

_ Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of _

_(Moi traité comme un idiot tu sais c'est sans précèdent)_  
  
La guerre avait tout détruit : sa famille, ses « amis », son esprit, sa vie... Tout. Il perdait ce que les autre gagnait, c'était si injuste. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se laisse tenté par cette noirceur ? « On ignore une main tendue mais jamais le baiser du diable » Cette phrase, son père lui avait souvent répété, il ne l'avais pas comprise jusqu'à ce qu'il change complètement. Malgré lui, il avait accepté cet être. Cette chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, cette chose qui l'empêchait de penser, cette chose qui avait tout bouleversé.  
  
Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas être comme son père, insensible, froid, violant... Il était devenu bien pire !  
  
_You better watch how you're talking, and where you're walking _

_(Tu ferais mieux de regarder comment tu parles, et où tu marches) _

_Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk _

_(Ou toi et tes potes pourriez avoir vos corps dessinés (par terre) à la craie)  
_  
Au début, il n'était pas pris au sérieux. On lui riait au nez, ils croyaient tous qu'il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins, que ce n'était qu'une passade. Qu'un morveux ne pourrait jamais instaurer un empire, une crainte plus forte que celui dont on ne doit pas dire le nom. Bien que mort, beaucoup hésitaient encore à prononcer son nom. De peur qu'il revienne, sans doute.  
  
Il semblait impossible d'égaler le Lord noir, et pourtant, Draco prouva le contraire. Une soif de pouvoir l'avait envahit et, d'une certaine façon, il gagnait là ou Voldemort avait échoué. Bien sur, il allait mourir mais il renaitrait dans l'âme de son meurtrier.  
  
_I really hate to trip but I gotta, look_

_(Je détestais vraiment me droguer mais je le devais, regarde)  
_  
« Juste un » disait-il .Tuer était devenu une drogue, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant les nouvelles, tout ces Noms dans la gazette. Toutes ses personnes qu'il tuait chaque semaine, on aurait presque cru qu'il essayait d'établir un record. Il avait d'abord agit seul, anonyme, ne laissant qu'une lettre sur chaque victime. Avant de se révéler au grand jour et de recruter des serviteurs, aussitôt baptisé les « Drays ».  
  
_As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool _

_(Tandis qu'ils meurent je me vois dans la fumée des pistolets, imbécile)  
_  
Les sorciers n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux en découvrant que Draco Malfoy, promut récemment aurore, était le responsable de ce carnage. Il avait même révélé leur existence aux moldus, il tuait des deux cotés. Voldemort n'avais jamais été jusque l'a, dans les rues c'était la panique. Plus personne n'osait sortir, ayant peur de ce redoutable blond.  
  
_I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like _

_(Je suis le genre de gangster à qui les gamins veulent ressembler) _

_On my knees in the night, saying prayers in the streetlight_

_ (Sur mes genoux dans la nuit, récitant des prières à la lumière des lampadaires)  
_  
Certains l'adulaient, d'autre le craignaient. Il bougeait sans cesse, changent de QG tout les jours. Il affichait un sourire narquois et un regard triomphant devant les médias... Ce n'était qu'une façade, il n'aimait plus cette vie. Au début c'était amusant mais à présent, il en voulait plus... Toujours plus. Impossible, il était déjà allé trop loin.  
  
_Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise _

_Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

_ Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise _

_Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
_  
Ce goût dans sa bouche, il le connaissait trop. C'était son sang, son propre sang. Mais pourquoi ne l'achevait-il pas ? « Je sais ce que tu va dire » commença calmement Draco en crachant un callot de sang. L'autre tenait fermement sa baguette, la main tremblante. « On peu te ramener dans le droit chemin, tu étais notre ami et blablablabla.. »Imita Draco. Il avait souvent entendu ce discours, à chacune de leur confrontation mais, à sa grande surprise, le brun éclata de rire.  
  
« Non, c'est trop tard draco. Tu as franchis la limite du non retour. Tu ne peu plus être sauvé. »Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix grave. « Tu voulais qu'on s'apitoie sur ton sort, oh pauvre petit draco qui a perdu son père mangemort ! Oh pauvre Draco qui n'accepte pas l'amour de sa mère, C'est vrai tu es vraiment à plaindre, Draco !! » Le blond ferma les yeux, Potter avait raison, il était déjà mort depuis longtemps.  
  
_They got the situation, they got me facin' _

_(Ils ont ce qu'ils veulent, je leur tiens tête) _

_I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the state _

_(Je ne peux vivre normalement, j'ai été élevé par l'Etat) _

_So I gotta be down with the hood team_

_(Je n'ai pas d'autre solution que d'être fidèle aux mecs du quartier)  
_  
« Tu ne comprends pas.. »Commença Draco aussitôt coupé par Harry. «Quoi, qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Tu deviens cette personne que tu as détestée ! Voldemort a détruit ta vie, Alors pourquoi veux-tu lui ressembler ? »Il perdait son sang froid, une main crispé sur sa baguette et l'autre se balançant le long de son corps.  
  
« Je n'ai pas le choix »murmura Draco. « Ne dit pas ça, on as toujours le choix ! »Cria le survivant.  
  
_Too much television watching got me chasing dreams _

_(Trop de télévision m'a donné des rêves de poursuites) _

_I'm an educated fool with money on my mind _

_(Je suis un imbécile cultivé avec de l'argent plein la tête)  
_  
Il suffisait de deux mots pour en finir, deux mots qui pourraient franchir si facilement la bouche du brun. Il l'avait toujours détesté, aujourd'hui encore plus. « J'ai été bercé d'illusion »murmura Draco pour lui-même. S'il le tuait, il deviendrait un héro, une seconde fois et puis, il vengerait tous ces innocents, mort par la main d'un sorcier devenu fou.  
  
_Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye_

_ (J'ai un pistolet dans ma main et une étincelle dans l'oeil)_

_ I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger_

_ (Je suis un gangster renfermé résolument un gangster rapide)  
_  
«C'est finit ? » demanda Draco d'une voix enfantine. « C'est finit »répéta faiblement Harry. «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Potter fronça les sourcils. « Tu es si pressé d'en finir ? »Un sourire s'inscrit sur le visage du vaincu. « Je dirais bonjour à Granger de ta part »  
  
_And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool _

_(Et mes potes sont tombés donc ne réveille pas ma colère, imbécile) _

_Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away__,_

_(La mort n'est rien d'autre qu'un battement de coeur qui s'en va,)  
_  
La fureur envahit Harry, comment avait-il osé parler d'elle ? « Tais toi »cracha-t-il. Draco roula des yeux, visiblement satisfait. « Ah, je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible » Harry craquait à vu d'œil, la rage le faisait trembler. « Tais toi sinon je... »  
  
« Sinon tu quoi ? » s'exclamât Draco, attendant cette phrase depuis longtemps. « Tu vas me tuer ? On est la pour ça non ? Je sais que je vais mourir de toute façon alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas m'amuser avant ?! »  
  
Harry tentait de ce calmer. Malfoy n'attendais que ça, qu'il l'achève. Pourtant, il était la pour ça, non ? Il s'assit en face de lui, la baguette encore pointée en sa direction et les larmes prêtent à couler sur ces joues.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parle d'Hermione ?  
  
_I'm living life, do or die, what can I say _

_(Je vis la vie, marche ou crève, que puis-je dire) _

_I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24 _

_(J'ai 23 ans maintenant, mais vivrais-je jusqu'à 24) _

_The way things are going I don't know (A la façon dont vont les choses je ne sais pas)  
_  
Il avait trouvé le corps de sa meilleure amie, la semaine dernière. Elle était la seule de ses proches encore vivante. Beaucoup étaient mort durant la guerre contre voldemort mais encore plus contre Draco. Harry avait tenté de le ramener dans le droit chemin, pour Hermione.  
  
_Tell me why are we, so blind to see _

_(Dis-moi pourquoi nous sommes, trop aveugles pour voir) _

_That the one's we hurt, are you and me_

_ (Que celui que nous blessons, c'est toi et moi)  
  
_Hermione était tombé sous le charme du serpentard, lors du combat contre le lord noir. Ils avaient ensuite entamée une étrange relation, ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour, ni de la haine mais une sorte de mélange entre les deux. Dés qu'elle avait vue son état se détériorer, elle s'était confiée à Harry. Lui pensait que ce n'était qu'une déprime. Hermione avait comprit que c'était plus que ça, son Draco était en train de changer.  
  
_Power and the money, money and the power _

_(Le pouvoir et l'argent, l'argent et le pouvoir)_

_ Minute after minute, hour after hour _

_(Minute après minute, heure après heure)_  
  
Elle le voyait parler seul en face de son miroir, il finissait souvent par détruire l'objet. La jeune fille soignait alors son poing ensanglanté, ne posant aucunes des questions qui hantaient son esprit. Elle l'aimait et c'était l'essentiel. Harry n'avait jamais compris comment sa meilleure amie, une fille si douce et tendre, pouvait aimer ce salop.  
  
_Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking _

_(Tout le monde court, mais la moitié ne regarde pas)_

_ What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cooking_

_ (Ce qui se passe dans la cuisine, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on y cuisine)_  
  
Il faisait toutes sortes de choses étranges, Hermione fermait les yeux. Elle prétextait que ce n'était qu'une passade, que ces bleus recouvrant son corps n'était pas de sa faute, « un simple accident » répétait-elle.  
  
Il pouvait être gentils et tendre une minute, l'inverse la minute suivante. Lorsqu'il a tué, Hermione l'a défendu. Elle disait que ce n'étais pas lui, ce ne pouvais pas être lui, c'était impossible. Pourtant elle le savait, elle sentait l'odeur de la mort sur sa peau.  
  
_They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me _

_(Ils disent que je dois apprendre, mais il n'y a personne ici pour m'apprendre) _

_If they can't understand it, how can they reach me _

_(S'ils ne peuvent le comprendre, comment pourront-ils m'atteindre)_

_ I guess they can't, I guess they won't _

_(Je crois qu'ils ne peuvent pas, je crois qu'ils ne le voudront pas)_

_ I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool _

_(Je crois qu'ils évitent, c'est pourquoi je sais que je n'ai pas de chances dans ma vie, imbécile)_  
  
Elle avait été la seule à croire en lui, la seule qui oeuvrait pour sa rédemption. Et Malfoy l'avait tué, éventré à main nues.. Elle avait longtemps souffert, le voir tuer tout ces gens la tuait de l'interieur.2 ans plus tôt, elle s'était rendue à Draco. Elle disait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il l'aimait trop pour ça.  
  
En étant sa prisonnière, elle tentait de le mettre sur le droit chemin. Il l'ignorais mais la traitait comme une reine, enfermé dans une prison dorée. Elle arrivais parfois, en cachette, à envoyer des hiboux, donnant ainsi quelques informations sur sa santé et sur les prochaines attaques.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » réussit à dire Harry, les yeux pleins de haine. « Pourquoi as-tu tué tout ces gens ? Pourquoi Hermione ? » Draco détourna le regard, c'était impossible a expliquer, cette chose on ne la comprenait qu'en la vivant. « Tu n'es qu'une merde, tu mérite vraiment de mourir ! » hurla Harry, ne trouvant plus ces mots.  
  
_Tell me why are we, so blind to see _

_(__Dis moi pourquoi nous sommes, trop aveugles pour voir)_

_ That the one's we hurt, are you and me _

_(Que celui que nous blessons, c'est toi et moi)_  
  
«En me tuant, qu'est-ce que tu y gagne ? »Harry se releva. « La vie de milliard de personnes »Draco éclata de rire, un rire triste, un rire ironique. « Tu mens, ce n'est qu'une vengeance.. Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
  
« Je serais libre »rétorqua-t-il. « Libre? La guerre est toute ta vie ! Tu es né pour ça, tu m'a traqué comme tu l'a fait pour voldemort, tu nous as tué, et après ? Tu seras seul, plus seul que jamais.. »  
  
_Tell me why are we, so blind to see _

_(Dis moi pourquoi nous sommes, trop aveugles pour voir) _

_That the one's we hurt, are you and me_

_ (Que celui que nous blessons, c'est toi et moi)_  
  
« Tais toi ! »Le corps de Draco fut pris de spasmes violents avant de retomber mort, a ses pieds.Harry regarda ses mains, lâcha sa baguette avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il avait lancé le sort impardonnable, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait tellement voulu qu'il se taise, qu'il l'avait tué..  
  
Il se mit alors à pleurer, toutes ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas pus verser. Il avait enfin comprit ce que Draco voulais dire, Il avait donné la mort en conséquent il était condamné. Il sentait déjà cette force en lui, cette force incontrôlable qui s'emparerait bientôt de son âme.

FIN

La chanson utilisée est **gangsta paradise de coolio**.

Le titre de la fic signifie à peu prés **« rien d'important s'est passé aujourd'hui »**


End file.
